lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
SSP-100M
(-v1.4005) (v1.4007) |dcimpact = (-v1.4005) (v1.4007) |dcelectro = (v1.4002) (v1.4005) (v1.4005) |dcrupture = (-v1.4005) (v1.4007) |dcrad = (-v1.4005) (v1.4007) |dcpsy = (-v1.4005) (v1.4007) |dcacid = (-v1.4005) (v1.4007) |dcexplo = (-v1.4005) (v1.4007) |dcfirearms = (v1.4002) (v1.4005+) |dcaddweight = (v1.4002) (v1.4005) (v1.4007) |dcheadprot = (v1.4007) |dcNV = 2nd Gen Night vision (enhanced) |dcnotes = Positive effect on sprinting speed and power loss rate. }}The (SSP-10) is an armour featured in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha. Overview *Armour with excellent protection against anomalies. *Introduced from v1.4000+. *In v1.4005 renamed to SSP-10 for no good reason, in v1.4007 again to "SSP-10" protection suit. *Though not technically a unique item it cannot be purchased from any trader and there are only two specimen to be found in the wild. *Possesses several advantageous qualities (see Notes) Acquisition *The first suit appears to spawn as soon as Nimble's side mission Find the experimental ecolog suit is activated. *It is located in the Yantar underground near the Brain vat. *A second suit spawns as soon as the player acquires the first suit to finish the sub-task Find the experimental ecolog suit of Nimble's side mission. *The spawn point of the second suit differs in the game versions. Acquisition of the second suit (v1.4002) *In v1.4002 the second suit is located under a desk in the bloodsucker nest next to the Brain vat. *It is the same location where the objective of Retrieve the lost rifle is found. Acquisition of the second suit (v1.4005+) *In v1.4005 the second suit is located in the bunker next to the Brain vat, behind a locked door. *There are three ways to obtain the second suit in v1.4005 (much deserved hattips to : Ferppo, STALKING NOT ALLOWED and Byte Me): :Get the key from Nimble. *Nimble will give the Key required to access the area as reward for Find the experimental ecolog suit. *This obviously means traveling to Cordon and back... :Find a Gauss Rifle and use it to open the door. *These tend to be in short supply, but an early tortuous route through the game working for Alex and Milo could arm the player with one; or the coordinates of Anomalous materials (Forgotten) might become available in the process (possible, but unlikely) :Jump the gantry. *Wear the first SSP-100M and climb to the top of the gantry, then jump onto the control room roof and climb through the window. *Pick up the loot and jump back out of the window. *This is much easier and quicker than the first exploit, but the player should provide for impact and bleed control when making such intentional drops. Additionally, the player must ensure that suitable weight control is employed (if the 'sprint weight' is red, the jump will probably fail) *Obviously the 'door' remains locked until the player returns with the key (if ever) Upgrades Lost Alpha *Not available in Lost Alpha. Developer's Cut '-v1.4005' *See SSP-99M suit for upgrade options. v1.4007+ }} Notes :v1.4007: *Starts with pre-installed: #Enhanced run, sprint and jump capabilities. #Inbuilt power restore equivalent to a Discharge. #Inbuilt bleed reduction equivalent to half of a Red beads. #Inbuilt health restore equivalent to two-thirds of a "Soul". #An enhanced carry capacity of 5kg (all of the above may be further enhanced) #Second generation Night vision. Trivia *In the game files before v1.4007 the is defined as a descendant of the SSP-99M suit. *The item seems to be the personal pet passion of one the developers, as it is implemented in a rather non-standard way and is being fiddled with in every version. *Item can be bought from Sakharov in freeplay with PRM installed. Gallery SSP-100M-user.png|HUD window icon Bunker Door.jpg|The door leading to the suit Suit.jpg|After climbing the stairs,the suit sits between the consoles. SSP100-secondsuitexploit3.png|Or, jump from here if you have no key.. SSP100-secondsuitexploit4.jpg|..Climb through the window.. SSP100-secondsuitexploit5.jpg|To end up with both copies in short order. Category:Armour